Trojan condoms
Trojan is a brand name of condoms and sexual lubricants manufactured by the Church & Dwight Company. As of 2006, 70.5 percent of condoms purchased in United States drugstores are Trojan brand. Trojan condoms were the idea of Merle Leland Youngs. When Youngs moved to New York City in the 1910s, the major condom manufacturer was Julius Schmid, who had made condoms from animal intestines beginning in the 1880s, and, around the same time as Youngs, developed reliable rubber ones under the brand names Ramses and Sheik. In general the condom trade had until this time been replete with seedy, fly-by-night manufacturers selling cheap wares. | discontinued= | related = | markets = | previousowners = Fay and Youngs (1916) Youngs Drug Products (1919) Carter-Wallace (1985) Church & Dwight (2001) | trademarkregistrations= | ambassadors = | tagline = Trojan. Pleasure you want. Protection you trust. | website= www.trojanbrands.com/condoms }}|}} Due to the Comstock Law of 1873 and many similar state laws, condoms were until 1957 sold as protection against disease. Still, many pharmacists were loath to stock a product associated with sexual vice. For that reason, consumers often had to purchase their condoms in the backrooms of bars. Brand history Trojan condoms were first manufactured in 1916 by Merle Leland Youngs through his company Fay and Youngs, renamed Youngs Rubber Corporation in 1919. Youngs Rubber Corporation debuted Trojan brand condoms with the image of the Trojan helmet. Trojan began advertising condoms in 1927 through an ad placed in a trade magazine for pharmacists. By 1930 latex-based materials were used. Latex was less expensive than the rubber used previously, while still providing protection against disease and pregnancy. The material change also allowed a shelf life of five years in comparison to three months. Like all condoms sold in the U.S., Trojan condoms are electrically tested for durability and reliability. As of 2009, Trojan produces 30 different varieties of condoms. Research Since 2006, Trojan has conducted the Sexual Health Report Card, an annual ranking of the sexual health resources available to students at college and university campuses throughout the United States. Student health centers at 141 schools from the various Bowl Championship Series conferences are ranked on the students' opinion of subjects such as their health center, condom and other contraceptive availability, HIV and STD testing, student peer groups, sexual assault programs and resources, and website usability. Research firm Sperling's BestPlaces collates and analyzes the data. During the last report in 2016, University of Georgia ranked among the best, with St. John's University in last place. The results caused much controversy, school administrators must say that they must adhere to Roman Catholic teachings. Marketing In 2003, in order to introduce Trojan condoms in the United Kingdom, a humorous fake official web site for the so-called Trojan Games was created. The Trojan Games were supposedly an international sporting event similar to the Olympics and taking place in Bucharest. The sports were based on sexual performance. As of November 2006 the various "Trojan Games" videos had been viewed 300 million times. Trojan Vibrations gave away a total of 7,000 free vibrators in New York City and Washington, DC in 2012. References External links * Trojan official site Category:Condom brands Category:American brands Category:Church & Dwight brands Category:Carter-Wallace